<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A song you know's begun by Stinastar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840857">A song you know's begun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar'>Stinastar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Geralt used to play football, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry Roach, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Musician Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Boys, Thank Bouncey for that, Whump, is it hurt/comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title shamelessly stolen from The Amazing Devil lyrics because I can't come up with titles to save my life.</p><p>Short Modern AU ficlit where Geralt gets hurt and is taken to hospital. They are soft and they banter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A song you know's begun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier fidgeted nervously, staring at the monitor as it mapped his best friend’s heartbeat, the steady beat paradoxically unnerving and reassuring all at once. Geralt, with his imposing, sturdy frame, looked unusually frail under the harsh lights, covered in bandages and wires. Jaskier sat in the unforgiving chair by the bed and scooted forward until his knees pressed into the side of the hospital bed. He reached out his left hand and gingerly took Geralt’s from the bed, mindful of the line running from it to the machines by the head of the bed.</p><p>“You know,” he started with a shaky voice, “I always thought I’d be the one on the bed in this scenario,” he laughed nervously. “You’re always getting on my case for daydreaming, or storytelling… ‘Jaskier! Pay attention! Get your head out of the clouds!’ Stopping me from walking into traffic or into poles… If anyone, it should be me…” he gulped. His thumb softly rubbed over the tips of the fingers he was holding. “They said you should be ok, though,” he rambled on. “Um, some bruised ribs, one broken. A concussion. Some bruises on your pretty face, but I mean, it’s a look, it works for you. Not all that different from the old days, right? Pretty sure at least one football game in high school ended with similar results… They said you should wake up soon. I wish you would, you know. I think you’d have told me to shut up by now. Not sure I know how on my own.” He let out another half-laugh. The following silence, broken only by the machine’s beep and the bustle outside the hospital room, ate at his heart. “Right! Well. Um. Unfortunately Roach fared worse than you. I know you loved her, but I think her time is at an end. She had a good run. I’m told she’s quite unrecognizable now. She was a good girl, but I can’t say I’ll miss the lumpy seat, or the passenger window that wouldn’t roll down. I deserve fresh air, Geralt. Also, I know you love your tapes, but I need an AUX plug, ok? Just <em>sometimes</em> it has to be my turn to pick what we listen to. It’s time to join the rest of us, Geralt, in a world with buttons and automatic windows. We’ll pick a new Roach, hmm? Roach 2.0, with a solid frame and lots of safety features. Alllll the safety features. How about…”</p><p>A few hours later, when a nurse came to check on Geralt’s stats, she found the musician asleep in his chair, his head resting on the bed, hand still holding his friend’s. She smiled, moving carefully around him, quietly noting things on her clipboard before slipping back out.</p><p>Geralt woke slowly, an annoying beep creeping its way into his consciousness, his head throbbing dully. Did he go drinking with Jaskier last night? If the other man had passed out on his couch again and set an alarm, that would explain the beeping. And a night out together would explain his throbbing head. He couldn’t remember the day before… what day <em>was</em> it? He cracked his eyes open, groaning when he shifted his position and it felt like his head was splitting. Where was he? It smelled odd, and the lights seemed unusually bright, hurting his eyes. He started to move his hands to brace himself to shift up a bit when he found his left hand was occupied. He squinted down and saw a mop of brown hair beside his left leg. He blinked and looked around. A hospital room? Was that Jaskier slumped in a chair beside the bed? Was he holding his hand??</p><p>“Jaskier” his voice came out rough.</p><p>“Mmm. Five more minutes” Jaskier mumbled.</p><p>“Jaskier.” He said more urgently.</p><p>“What? Mm tired.” The musician whined. “Wait!” His head shot up, eyes wide open. “Geralt! You’re awake!”</p><p>“Mmm.”</p><p>“How do you feel?”</p><p>“…like crap. What happened?” He glared down at the tubes and wires connected to his body.</p><p>“Well, you were in a car accident. I guess you were on the highway on your way home from work, and a semi-truck lost control in the rain and slammed into you. We’re lucky you weren’t hurt too badly: a concussion and some busted ribs… it could have been much worse.” Jaskier’s face looked pinched.</p><p>“Hmm. Roach take much damage?”</p><p>“Ah, well, um… let’s not worry about that right now, yeah? Are you hungry? Thirsty? I can go…”</p><p>“Didn’t you have a gig last night?” Geralt interrupted. “Shouldn’t you be in some groupie’s bed right now?” He smirked.</p><p>It was really quite unfair the man managed to look so attractive in such a situation, Jaskier thought.</p><p>“If you must know, you made me miss it! I got the call as I was getting ready. I called Essi, she did a set instead.” Geralt looked uncomfortable.</p><p>“You didn’t have to do that. I know how excited you were for that gig” Geralt said guiltily.</p><p>“Didn’t have to…” Jaskier sputtered. “Geralt! They told me you’d been hit by a <em>semi-truck </em>on the<em> highway</em>, and were <em>unconscious</em>. Roach was <em>totalled</em>. You think I can go do a <em>gig</em> not knowing if you’re ok?!” Jaskier’s voice got louder as he went on.</p><p>“Roach is <em>what</em>?!”</p><p>“Geralt! Focus!”</p><p>“I <em>am</em> focused! You just said my baby is dead!”</p><p>“Ok that’s a little dramatic. It was her time, dear.” Geralt glared at him.</p><p>“I was really worried, Geralt,” Jaskier murmured, eyes down. He stared at their hands, still clasped, and absently rubbed his thumb over those strong fingers again. “I don’t… I don’t know what I’d do if…” his eyes started to well and <em>gods</em> he was <em>not</em> going to cry right now.</p><p>“Hey. It’s ok. I’m ok, Jask. I’m sorry for worrying you.” He squeezed his friend’s fingers. “Hey, you got your wish.” Jaskier looked up at him with a furrowed brow. “You’ve been badgering me to get a new truck for ages. What is it you keep complaining about? A bull plug?” Jaskier choked out a laugh.</p><p>“An AUX plug, Geralt” he replied with a little smile.</p><p>“A bullshit plug,” Geralt smirked.</p><p>“Maybe a passenger window that <em>works</em>!” Jaskier smiled.</p><p>“Mmm.” Geralt shifted his hand so he could hold Jaskier’s back properly, and the musician’s breath hitched. “So, when do I get to break out of here? The atmosphere kind of sucks.” Jaskier huffed out a laugh.</p><p>“They said the doctor would check on you this morning. They seemed to think you could probably go home today or tomorrow, depending on how you were feeling.”</p><p>“Mmm. You don’t have any gigs or shifts for the next few days, right?” Jaskier shook his head in response. “I’ll probably need someone to nurse me back to health at home.” He raised an eyebrow at his friend. “I feel like I was hit by a ton of bricks.” Jaskier smirked.</p><p>“A truck. It was a semi-truck. I <em>suppose</em> I’ll just have to take care of you then…”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖<br/>Find me on tumblr under stinawrites &amp; stinastar</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>